


Far From Men

by cavale



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>像人類的機器人!McCoy，和像機器人的瓦肯教授!Spock。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 定義為友情向，或是pre-slash階段。自耕冷CP，放上來斷後路。  
> 近未來。TOS、AOS設定混合。

三聲短促的叩門打斷了Spock的思緒。

放棄瓦肯科學院提供的高薪職位，毅然離鄉進入星艦學院，投身外星植物研究，雖較同等教職者年輕，卻也經歷豐富的Spock，開放的辦公室時間通常都會被修課學生預約額滿，不過隨學期進入尾聲，能處理教授本份事務的時間也跟著多了起來。  
他停下手邊正在修改的論文，抬眼望向搭在門框邊的Uhura，沒見著其他的訪客。

由於辦公室的玻璃門敞開著，他挑高一側的眉梢，不明所以的陳述道：「門沒鎖。」

對自家老闆不諳人類肢體語言的反應習以為常，行政助理把這回應當作是許可，足蹬漆皮高跟鞋的長腿逕自邁了進來，單刀直入的提起，「我想我們需要談論一下Sulu走之後的事。」

Spock了然的頓首，「關於招募研究助理的電子佈告，內容我昨晚有發訊息給妳，系統也表示確實寄送成功。」他邊回憶著內文，邊往牆面全息投影出自己的收件匣，隨手指撥動，畫面上旋即翻飛至該封郵件，跳出收件者已讀的回條。

「我有收到，Spock。」吁口氣，Uhura走近桌案，現出手裡的PADD給Spock過目。  
「月底Sulu解職助理後，一直到他報道博士班前的交接期，因為身分不適用計畫人員，無法依計畫經費給薪，屆時需要額外支出薪資給他，還閒置了計畫原本的人事預算。」

傾身向前接過PADD，身為多年的實驗室主持人，Spock迅速掃過報價總表，掌握到情況，「換言之，浪費掉0.5%的科研經費。」  
「我也誠心希望能多找一個人來接手。但在新計劃核准尚未下來前，目前要提撥更多人事費會有點吃緊。」示意Spock往右滑換到下張分析圓餅圖，Uhura伸手指出赤字標示的地方。  
「緊縮之際，增加額外的開銷是不合邏輯的。」Spock承認。  
「當然，這部分在報告裡另外提出說明就好，」最近在職進修聲韻學的Uhura戲劇性拉長語調，欲想賣關子卻見老闆不買帳──或者更正確來說，用地球人的方式，瓦肯人是不懂得哪裡有帳要買──她只好趕緊拉回正題，「我這裡有個大膽的提議，不一定最好，但目前看來，可以說是我們唯一的解決方案。」

擱下PADD，Spock雙手交疊搭在桌案上，鼓勵Uhura繼續往下說：「如果妳有更好的建議，Nyota，願聞其詳。」

「有鑑於今年制度面有新的調整，耗材採購的費用比往年增加許多。我從Galia那邊聽來的──你也知道Pike院長的秘書管道很多。」Uhura醞釀一陣後，一鼓作氣吐露想法，「除外實驗儀器，實驗型機器人也編列在內。」

 

聽到關鍵字，Spock的眉頭倏地緊促成結。  
他知曉這情緒反應多麼不合理，畢竟現代社會脫離不了人工智慧帶來的便利性，勞力差事全由機器人包辦，上個世紀的管家、幫傭、看護等職業早淪為歷史名詞，成群的科技公司相繼投入開發，對外標榜各適其所的勞力分配，是更加合乎成本效益的選擇，可以讓人們心無旁騖投入有價值的事物上。  
而身為注重邏輯性的瓦肯民族，家裡除空調和超音波浴外毫無半點科技產物，這點一直讓Spock周圍的地球人朋友感到不可思議。  
就此來看，他的確在生活習俗上較為守舊，也可說是，在瓦肯紅土上的一貫簡樸。

 

Spock對於擁有機器人感到不妥，正當他要提出質疑時，Uhura揚起手阻止他張口，「我知道你想說什麼，『縱然機器的錯誤率較地球人下降許多，但目前實驗型機器人發展尚未純熟』、『申請資產編號的處理複雜』，我們討論過不只一次了。」

看Spock沒有反駁，Uhura慢條斯理的接續下去，更一步解釋道，「最近理學院那邊有個要淘汰的實驗型機器人，型號不舊，但他們就是喜歡走在科技尖端，什麼都要最新的，所以在他們決定要丟上網購平台還是永封倉儲時，Galia幫我問到了。」  
將再度想表達意見的Spock逼回扶手椅上，有著生物科技學院院長Pike左右手的背書，Uhura先斬後奏，叫出該型號的資料，「二手的折舊價，非常優惠。」

表情保持波瀾不驚，Spock凝望著懸在半空裡旋轉的機體外型，看上去跟一般人類並無二致。  
他閱讀起旁邊的介紹視窗，上頭寫著：

HM型號。  
附有自我充電系統，大小為六呎一吋。  
主打特色是仿真男性、具專業醫學背景。

 

仔細端詳自家上司的表情，Uhura沒有解讀出負面情緒，鬆了口氣的替他下了結論，「還不錯吧？設計公司是目前市佔率最高的Enterprise。」

「原型參考地球人打造？」對於人類情緒有所體認的Spock質疑道。  
「補足實驗的部分很簡易，應該不足以有太大影響。」試圖拉攏頂頭上司同意自己觀點，Uhura說，緊張得笑了笑。  
「不無道理。」沉思一晌，Spock妥協，回問，「最快什麼時候…….」

 

「我已經買好了。」  
在Spock難得一見的詫異注視下，感覺雙頰微熱的Uhura趁機和盤托出，咧嘴笑開，「就在倉庫，隨時可以帶過來。」


	2. Chapter 2

Spock終究簽署了資產轉移的文件。

在等待簽呈核可的期間，或許是對於半矇騙的採購一事過意不去，Uhura帶著歉意的微笑，奉上現泡的瓦肯香料茶，而後詢問Spock是否想檢視機器人的物況，獲得首肯後，她撥了通電話，便親自去總務倉庫取貨。

 

他聽得研究室大門滑開的聲響，以為是Uhura回來了，即轉過辦公椅，面朝聲音來源處。  
騰空揮動右手，使得原先阻隔視線的毛玻璃外牆，如同初春的薄霧緩緩散開，乳白氤氳退至底層，辦公室整片外牆呈現出清澈如無物的玻璃樣。  
  


來者是他的研究助理，因正推著一整車的植物，身著實驗白袍的Sulu僅能空出一隻手向Spock打招呼，直往實驗區的操作台過去。

Spock欣賞這年輕助理，學士應屆畢業後先從工作入手，在確立自己對於學術真有研究熱忱，才繼續往上報考，直接攻博。縱使已替Sulu的推薦函簽名，照理任期結束後可以不用再來，Sulu還是堅持在找到新人接手前，每天親自來照料花花草草。

  
  
  


三呎高的頂端低垂著粉紅花瓣，狀若手掌。

Spock憑特徵認出Sulu推車上頭擺放的植物，被Uhura誇讚有綠拇指天賦的Sulu曾經跟他簡介過，這株學名是啜泣者1（Weeper）的食肉植物，得名於對環境敏感的特性，若有受到生存威脅，會發出高頻的哭叫，因此需要培育在公用的溫室，等到實驗取用時才可運出。  
  


特別鍾愛啜泣者的Sulu，還幫它起了個很人味的別名，就叫Gertrude。

  
  
  


望著Sulu哼唱小調，心情看上去非常愉悅的幫Gertrude做檢查，Spock聯想起父親送給他的寵物──I-Chaya2。

  
  
  


他許久沒想起這件事。

I-Chaya是長年陪伴在他父親身邊的Sehlat，用母親的話來形容即是巨大的泰迪熊，當然，這番比喻並非精確，忽略了Sehlat獨特的一對六英寸長牙。Sehlat風靡在瓦肯小孩間，是每個孩子最渴望的最佳玩伴，Spock也不例外。

每當看到Sehlat跟在主人身邊出門散步時，他都忍不住趁母親沒注意時多瞄幾眼。 直到父親一日喚他到跟前來，割愛毛茸茸大熊的所有權給他時，Spock才意識到自己的內心有多麼渴望，欣喜之情溢於言表，卻埋藏在I-Chaya的鬃毛裡沒被父親撞見，倒是母親見狀眼都笑彎了。

在家的時候，Spock幾乎跟I-Chaya形影不離，總是準時的餵食I-Chaya，從沒讓他的Sehlat餓著過，就像瓦肯小孩們都熟知的那句諺語：「永遠不要怠慢Sehlat的餐點。」

  
  


儘管事隔多年，Spock還是可以在腦海裡輕而易舉的描摹出I-Chaya的樣貌。  
回憶起牠總使他心口一沉，他苛責自己當時應該要狠下心制止I-Chaya的跟隨。

  
  


Kahs-wan3是屬於他獨自的成年禮考驗。

  
  


如果牠沒跟去荒漠裡──事發後他不只一次這麼想，母親安慰他說世上所有的生命體終難逃一死，即便是壽命長於人類一倍的瓦肯人，也絕非長生不死的精靈，I-Chaya自然也是，不需要這樣懲罰自己的良心。

這些道理他都知曉，但如果能扭轉過去，或許他今天就不會安然站在這裡，看著指導的學生忙進忙出，而是付出生命，被嚴峻的沙漠考驗淘汰。  
  
  


思及此處，Spock將自己從回憶裡拔出，正巧對上前腳剛踏進來的Uhura，後頭還跟著搬運一個人高紙箱的輸送機。  
  


「有何貴幹，隊長（Captain）？」望見從輸送機後探出的熟悉身影，Spock挑高了眉梢，問道。

「正巧巡邏到附近。」

一身筆挺駐警隊制服，藉故巡邏之名，實則來湊熱鬧、串門子的Jim脫下深灰圓盤帽，以脇下夾住，順手抓了抓燦金的髮絲，側過身和忙碌的Sulu揮手，笑開，「況且，服務淑女本來就是紳士該盡的義務。」

「我們在大廳遇到，他就說什麼也要跟來。」

「正所謂好奇心殺死一隻貓。看你們神神秘秘的買了這麼一大箱東西，當然要來瞧一瞧才說得過去嘛。」

Uhura聳聳肩，甩落掛在肩上的馬尾，明顯不領Jim的情，轉身叫喚Sulu來協助拆箱。  
  
  


在場的三位男士合力將休息區裡的公用餐桌移往牆邊，在Uhura的指揮下，滕出的空地用來擺放瓦楞紙箱。

他們或站或蹲，全圍在箱側，由Spock率先以刀片劃開膠布封口處，伸出手揭開上蓋，悉心撥開蓋在塑膠套外的防撞泡棉，露出頭盔式的透明面罩。  
  


「這就是妳提過的機器人嗎？」  
  


微微倒抽一口氣，Sulu壓低音量向Uhura提問，唯恐打攪裏頭正臥在箱中、雙眼閉闔的男人，年紀約莫二十末、三十出頭，暗褐髮絲落在飽滿的額上，眼瞼緣有著根根分明的微翹睫毛，顴骨上綴著細小曬斑，不似屍首般冷冰冰的慘白，而下頷淺青，宛如剛剃去長出的鬍鬚──若非事前得知對方為機器人，乍看之下準會誤認成陷入深眠的活人。  
  


「比網頁上介紹放的照片還要擬真。」Uhura好奇的湊近，把驚訝收束在一個嘴型裡。

「著實有趣。」Spock附議。  
  


隨著Spock從頭到腳解開固定的束帶，男人的全貌逐漸展露在他們跟前，純白高領的成套制服設計仿自聯邦醫院，塑造出說明書所言的醫療專業形象。  
  
  


「啊哈，找到了！激活步驟教學。」

自Uhura手裡接過PADD，Jim的手指在操作介面上翻飛，任說明文字和圖片分解教學在上頭成串流動，「讓我看看目錄。首先，把手掌放在機器人的無痕主控板，也就是左胸──天啊，Spock快把手放上去，這真夠火辣──嘿Sulu！別管什麼鬼實驗了，快把這個錄下來，之後記得上傳推特呀……不要這樣看我嘛Spock，這是值得紀念的一刻吔──妳說是吧？Uhura。」  
  


爭取到多數人認同，選擇性忽略雙頰微微泛青的Spock直視，Jim一把捉住瓦肯人手腕按壓在McCoy的左胸上，令Spock訝異的是除外溫度偏低，擦過的表皮觸感和真實的人類皮膚無異。

「然後用力往下壓，口對口吹兩口氣──」

無視Spock挑高的眉梢幾乎與瀏海齊高，反客為主的Jim自顧自指揮起來，監督著Spock是否遵照口令動作，又在Spock躬身向前時打斷：「我開玩笑的，只要壓下去就好。」  
  
  


眼見制服下的主控板外罩陷落幾分，直至清脆的發出喀噠一聲，再因反作用力朝上彈起，連帶內部機械齒輪運轉到定位，鬆開固定筏，顯出投影鏡頭，Enterprise公司的商標戲劇性的浮現在中央光束間。  
  
  


Jim稱讚意味的吹響一聲口哨，眼底閃動著興奮，「這就像我第一次開磁浮車一樣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：  
> 1 出自TOS：The Man Trap  
> 2 出自TOS：Journey to Babel、TAS：Yesteryear，就是讓Bones眼睛發亮的泰迪熊  
> 3 同上，瓦肯人的成年考驗


End file.
